Say When
by TomoyoD.Shimon
Summary: Todoroki esta enamorado de su compañera, pero ella tiene una relacion y el esta en un matrimonio arreglado.
1. Dimelo

Había cosas que muchos no alcanzaban a comprender, como por ejemplo la manera en que Tokoyami le hablaba bajito a Tsuyu, o la manera en que Deku temblaba cuando veía a Uraraka y la forma en la que Bakugou rompía el lápiz entre sus manos cada vez que la castaña amiga del inútil cruzaba la puerta de cada habitación donde el estaba.

—Mierda— bufó Todoroki Shoto antes de dejar caer su cabeza con brusquedad y estamparla contra el escritorio.

—¿Esta todo bien?—le cuestionó Kaminari un tanto preocupado porque últimamente lo había visto de aquella manera.

Ya se lo había dicho su hermana « ¿Estas bien? » Y esa pregunta había abierto la caja de Pandora, porque la chica tuvo una respuesta que fue desencadenando pregunta y respuesta hasta llegar al momento incomodo donde terminaron hablando sobre relaciones.

Todoroki miró a Kaminari de manera fría, estaba preparado para mandarlo al diablo pero cuando escuchó la silla junto a él deslizarse, sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo.

—Viejo…—suspiró el rubio —¡Estás frito!— sonrío de manera amplia tratando de contener una carcajada ante la mirada acusadora de su compañero. Ya era bien sabido por algunos lo que le estaba sucediendo a Shoto, algunos más perspicaces lo supieron incluso antes que él mitad mitad.

El día transcurrió de manera normal hasta el momento de dirigirse a los dormitorios, quizá ese era el momento del día más insoportable para el bicolor.

—¿Estas lista Momo?—se escuchó la voz animada de Awase como todos los días, a la misma hora, diciendo las mismas palabras desde hacía seis meses.

—Si lo estoy, Yosetsu-kun.

Entonces Shoto podía ver como Yaoyoruzu tomaba sus cosas y se ponía de pie despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa amable , para después salir de prisa junto con el azabache.

—Si las miradas fueran puñales— habló Kirishima

—Awase-san ya estaría bien muerto— secundó Ashido con una pequeña risa nerviosa ante la vista de los pocos chicos que quedaban de la clase.

Todoroki tuvo un tic en el ojo izquierdo y sintió su cuerpo quemándose por dentro, claro que le molestaba, claro que quería matar a Awase, solo que sería poco heroico y aún no encontraba la manera de hacerlo ver como un accidente trágico.

Bufo molesto y salió del salón sin decir palabra.

* * *

El bicolor camino por el sendero de regreso a la residencia, es que no entendía en que momento su pecho empezó a latir tan fuerte cuando su compañera estaba a su lado, tampoco supo en que momento le empezó a carcomer el alma cada vez que veía la sonrisa de Momo siendo dedicada a otra persona; lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que quería ser él. Quería que las sonrisas de la morena fueran para el, que sus manos solo él pudiese tocarlas, ser solo él quien probara sus labios, ser solo él quien explorara su cuerpo, solo ser él quien viviera en su mente y en su corazón.

—¡Hola, Todoroki-kun!— le llamó a la distancia una joven delgada de cabellos dorados que apenas le llegaban a los hombros.

—Saito-san— respondió el saludo un tanto fastidiado, no estaba para eso ahora.

—Dime Natsuki, Llámame por mi nombre— hizo un pequeño mohín para después acortar distancia entre ambos. —Hable con mi padre, me comentó que ya se había decidido una fecha para anunciar el compromiso.

—Ya les he dicho mil veces que no pienso participar en esas ridiculeces— hablo fríamente y luego vio como la sonrisa de la muchacha desaparecía. —Lo siento, sabes que esa fue la decisión de nuestros padres.

—Lo sé, pero antes de conocerte ya había rechazado muchos pretendientes elegidos por mi madre, cuando te vi me di cuenta de que tú eras diferente y me interesó la idea de una familia a tu lado…— la rubia suspiro y le invito a seguir el camino.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con el pensamiento de mi padre, sé que tu familia ha hecho prevalecer la singularidad del fuego por muchas décadas… pero realmente no estoy interesado.

—Ni yo, pero tu me gustas Todoroki-kun, si tu me das la oportunidad… estoy segura de que tú también puedes sentir algo por mi.

La chica permanecía con la mirada clavada en el piso, estaba sonrojada y con el deseo de salir corriendo, pero él joven a su lado era el chico que siempre había deseado y no quería dejarlo ir así nada más y menos teniendo el apoyo de las dos familias.

Todoroki suspiró deteniéndose en seco —Creó que estoy interesado en alguien más; así que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Lo lamento.

Se encogió de hombros siguiendo su camino, quizá en otro momento no le hubiese molestado porque bueno era Natsuki Saito, era una chica muy linda y amable, sin mencionar que tenía un rostro dulce y angelical. Pero la imagen de Momo se le cruzaba un millón de veces cuando se planteaba la idea.

* * *

Arribó al poco tiempo a la residencia para notar que ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado aún, se sentó en la sala y dejó sus cosas a un lado, se recostó cómodamente en el asiento y recargando su antebrazo en la frente pensó; ¿Que se suponía debía hacer con esos sentimientos?, eran aterradores e incitadores; era como si el deseo mismo golpeara las paredes de su interior queriendo salir con violencia.

—Espera—escuchó la voz melosa de Momo proviniendo de la cocina

—Aún no ha llegado nadie— La voz de Awase lo hizo levantarse de golpe del sofá.

—Yosetsu-kun, aquí no.

Todoroki se quedó congelado, tenia la opción de ir y matarlo de una vez, o podía actuar como alguien racional y para cuando estaba por tomar la decisión se vio moviéndose antes de siquiera reaccionar apareciendo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Cuando la pareja sintió la presencia del bicolor se quedaron paralizados, realmente no planeaban ser descubiertos y mucho menos por Shoto Todoroki que parecía junto a Ilda la imagen de la rectitud.

—T-Todoroki-san- rompió el silencio Momo acomodando su uniforme.

—Awase… lárgate— ordeno de manera fría sin siquiera ver a la chica.

El azabache dudo un poco pero al final salió sin decir nada sintiendo una gran frustración por dejar a su novia en esa situación.

—Lo lamentó mucho Todoroki-san— habló Momo terminando de abotonar su blusa —Nosotros solo

Trato de escudarse cuando sintió que la distancia de ambos se reducía a unos cuantos centímetros.

—Yo…— la voz del chico sonó áspera y Yaoyoruzu sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando el aliento del muchacho quemó en su cuello al tiempo que era acorralada contra la barra —Me gustas mucho, me pone mal verte con el.

Las mejillas de Momo se colorearon carmesí, la respiración se le fue cuando lo escuchó decir eso, nunca lo había pensado; que le gustaba a su amigo… para ella el bicolor era alguien totalmente inalcanzable y ser pareja de alguien como ella que para su parecer no resaltaba en lo más mínimo le parecía imposible.

—¿De que hablas?, Todoroki-san— preguntó algo confundida empujándolo un poco.

—Me tienes loco— confesó sujetando las manos de Momo y poniéndolas sobre su pecho —Cada vez que te veo me pongo mal, no pienso, no duermo… sólo tengo el único deseo de estar contigo

—Pero yo estoy con

—¿Con Awase?— sonrió de medio lado haciendo que Momo lo mirase a los ojos, aquellos orbes de colores que la dejaban en una profundidad tan inmensa como el mar entre el turquesa y el gris. —Yo puedo hacerte mucho más feliz.

Todoroki roso sus labios contra la mejilla de Momo en un movimiento suave que a ella le resultó tortuoso.

—Si de quererte se trata… yo salgo ganando, por mucho— la soltó y se alejó de ella un poco. —Se que le quieres y solo por eso, lo más lejos que voy a llegar es esto…

Suspiro casado dando media vuelta y marchándose de la cocina dejando una Momo sonrojada, confundida, alterada, exitada, con ganas de salir corriendo tras de él, pero no lo hizo; estaba aterrada de ese nuevo sentimiento que había despertado en ella.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios si les ha gustado!**


	2. Lluvia

Hacía alrededor de una hora que Shoto había arribado a l residencia Todoroki, se sentía desanimado, estaba seguro que sus acciones del día anterior habían sido erráticas y agravarían más o situación en la que se encontraba.

—¡¿Qué hiciste que cosa?!

—Le dije que me gustaba— el bicolor clavó sus ojos en el té sobre la mesa y torció la boca de lado haciendo un leve puchero.

—¿Y ella? ¡¿Qué respondió?!— la albina precia agitada y un tanto ruborizada por el relato de su hermano.

Chasqueó la lengua y soltó un suspiro —No dijo nada.

—Ya veo... Como tú hermana estoy feliz de que hayas tenido el valor de confesar tus sentimientos, sin embargo porque soy tu hermana mayor tengo que regañarte.

Shoto hizo una perfecta "o" con sus labios y ladeó un poco la cabeza —Pero tú dijiste que tenía que confesarme...

—Si, lo dije; pero pensé que la chica que te gustaba era Natsuki, no una de tus compañeras que encima tiene un novio— La chica suspiro acariciando el cabello de su hermano —No es bueno meterse en las relaciones de los demás. Si tú estuvieras con ella ¿Te gustaría que otro tipo le hiciera eso?

—No

—Si ella es feliz, eso debería ser suficiente— aclaró sirviéndose un poco más de té.

—Pero quiero que sea feliz conmigo— dio un suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Deja de ser tan egoísta, aún eres un niño caprichoso.

* * *

.

—Yaoyoruzu— trató de llamar Kendo sin tener ninguna respuesta de la morena —¿Yaoyoruzu?— insistió en un tono un poco más alto.

—Lo siento Kendo... ¿Qué decías?

— Has estado muy distraída todo el día— la de cabello naranja se notaba algo curiosa —¿Pasó algo con Awase?

Yaoyoruzu dio un respingo y casi cae del banquillo donde se encontraba sentada.

—N-No para nada— intentó aclarar agitando las manos frente a su rostro.

—Se que hace tiempo dejamos el tema— Kendo posó sus ojos verdes a la distancia y luego regresó a la chica frente a ella —¿Estas segura de Awase?

—Kendo... ya habíamos hablado del tema, se que aveces es un poco extraño— Momo sonrió con un poco de nostalgia —Pero él es un buen chico y lo quiero.

* * *

 _Hace 6 meses..._

 _—Rayos— bufo Awase pues estaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia, se encontraba camino a su residencia cuando esta lo pescó sin previo aviso a mitad de camino._

 _—Awase-san ¿Estas bien?_

 _Escuchó la voz dulce de la chica de la clase A y cuando se giró pudo ver a la morena con un impermeable gigantesco, botas a juego y una sombrilla._

 _—Estoy seguro que tú estás mejor Yaoyoruzu— el azabache le regalo una gran sonrisa y la chica se apresuró a su lado para cubrirlo de la lluvia._

 _—Puedo hacerte un paraguas_

 _El muchacho negó — No creo que a estas alturas sirva de algo— se encogió de hombros mientras hacía una seña hacía su ropa empapada._

 _—Es verdad— admitió llevándose un dedo a la boca —Estamos más cerca de la residencia A que de la B, te puedo invitar un té o chocolate mientras te cecas y deja de llover._

 _—A decir verdad eso sería encantador— el chico la invitó a seguir caminando —Gracias, Yaoyoruzu._

 _Todo el camino restante fue menos desagradable para el azabache que antes, a pesar de estar empanado le agradaba caminar con la muchacha y a ella parecía agradarle la compañía._

 _Arribaron a la residencia y al entrar notó que no había nadie._

 _—Están en una práctica— Explicó la chica mientras cerraba el paraguas_

 _—¿Por qué tú no estás allá?_

 _—Me siento un poco mal y termine lastimándome, así que Aisawa-sensei me ordenó irme a descansar— hablo mientras mostraba su tobillo vendado._

 _—Ni hablar— el chico la tomó de la mano y ante la cara sonrojada de la morena sonrió pero sin detenerse. —Siéntate— le pidió, ofreciéndole una silla del comedor. —Yo te atenderé._

 _Momo trató de protestar pues era descortés hacer que el invitado trajese el té, pero el chico no la escuchó y se había metido a la cocina a preparar algo._

 _Pasaron unos minutos y el moreno había regresado con dos tazas de té._

 _—Gracias por hacerme compañía._

 _—Gracias a ti, alegraste mi tarde._

 _._

* * *

La escena pasó por la mente de Momo de manera fugaz porque ya no recordaba la ultima vez que había tenido una conversación como la de esa tarde.

—Awase, es cálido— afirmó mientras se veía en el espejo.

.

.

Todoroki caminaba de regreso a Yuei, estaba cansado... no le deseaba mal a Awase (tal vez un poco), pero quería a Momo y quería verla feliz. Debía seguir el consejo de su hermana y olvidarse de la chica, déjala ser feliz y no ser una piedra en su camino.

—No puede ser— habló un tanto perturbado cuando vio a Yaoyoruzu entrando a la estación del metro que él también debía tomar.

Camino con cierta distancia, no quería molestarla o causarle alguna incomodidad por lo suscitado el día anterior. Espero paciente que el metro llegase a la estación y cuando esté abrió sus puertas entró deprisa antes que la morena quien quedó frente a las puertas siendo un tanto asfixiada por la gran cantidad de personas dentro.

La observo un rato tratando de descifrar todo en la imagen, se veía tan hermosa con el cabello suelto, el vestido que llevaba era guindo entallado de la parte de arriba y con un corte A que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, medias negras que le llegaban un poco más abajo que el vestido dejando ver parte de su piel y unos sencillos zapatos negros. Hizo una foto mental y sonrió pues para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba preguntándose donde habría estado luciendo tan bella.

Vio un hombre que se acercó a Momo con una mirada extraña y sintió ganas de congelarlo o calcinarlo, pero antes de que el sujeto pudiera ponerle una mano encima a la morena, Todoroki la abordó girándola haciendo que su espalda estuviese contra la puerta y quedasen frente a frente.

—Todoroki-san— le llamó algo sorprendida.

—Debes estará más atenta a lo qué pasa a tu alrededor— le regaño señalando a un tipo con una evidente cara de pervertido.

—Gracias— habló un tanto apenada tratando de desviar la mirada pues esa escena le recordaba al día anterior cuando el muchacho la aprisionó contra la barra.

—No es nada— trato de restar importancia haciéndose hacia atrás para darle mayor espacio.

El metro se detuvo en la siguiente estación y más pasajeros habían abordado, por el contrario de que el muchacho aprovechase la oportunidad, este luchaba por mantenerse a una distancia prudente de la chica.

—Sabes... no tienes porque hacer eso— hablo la morena con un tono bajo y casi inaudible —Solo...

Tiro de la camisa gris del muchacho pegándolo a su cuerpo, Todoroki colocó una mano sobre la puerta para sostenerse y con la otra sostuvo a Yaoyorozu por la cintura. La chica no soltaba ese agarre y Shoto sentía como los colores se le iban a la cara, soltó un pequeño suspiro y recargó su frente en el hombro de la chica.

—Aunque seamos amigos, no está bien.

Ella no respondió y permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino.

Llegaron a la estación y descendieron del vagón tomando camino a la escuela, había empezado una leve llovizna y la morena abrió un pequeño paraguas que estaba cargando en su bolso. Sin aviso previo tapó al chico con él y empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

—¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos como antes?— pregunto la chica al atravesar la gran puerta de Yuei y tomar el camino por el hermoso sendero de árboles.

—Porque no está bien tratarnos así después de lo que dije ayer — el muchacho se encogió de hombros y la observó a su lado, se veía nerviosa y temblaba un poco. —¿Estás bien?

—Si, no es nada— guardo silencio un momento como si estuviera repasando sus ideas y buscara la mejor — ¿Podríamos hacer de cuenta que lo de ayer no pasó?

Todoroki se detuvo en seco y tomó la mano de Momo girándola hacia el —No.

—Pero tú y yo somos amigos desde que ingresamos a Yuei... desde el examen con Aisawa-sensei...

La chica agachó la cabeza y Shoto alcanzó a ver cómo las lágrimas empezaban a recorrerle el rostro.

—Lo siento

El paraguas salió volando con una ventisca en el momento que Todoroki sostuvo entre sus brazos a Yaoyoruzu; ella por su parte lo abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del bicolor.

—No puedo— le susurro al oído y la voz de Todoroki le recorría el cuerpo en una descarga. —Lo siento pero no puedo hacer de cuenta que nada pasó.

La soltó y se alejó unos pasos de ella, la lluvia caía lenta y silenciosa, ninguno de los dos le daba importancia a que se encontraban totalmente empapados.

—Todoroki-san— insistió ella ruborizándose

—Te entiendo— suspiro un tanto frustrado —Tu quieres a tu amigo de vuelta y yo te quiero a ti conmigo— pasó una de sus manos por su cabello llevándolo hacia atrás, despejando su frente —No es justo, tú lo tienes a él y me quieres también a mi... Y yo te quiero solo para mi. Los dos somos tan egoístas.

—¡¿Por que?!, ¿Por qué no podemos?— llevó sus manos al pecho y las lágrimas empezaron a mezclarse con la lluvia.

—Porque siempre que esté contigo...— Shoto empezó a acercarse a ella con pasos cortos —Siempre que te vea, siempre que te hable, cada momento en que estemos solos cómo está noche yo...

El chico se detuvo estando frente a ella.

—¿Tu?— Preguntó ella tiritando y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—Moría por besarte— hablo al tiempo que reducía la distancia, tomaba a la morena por la cintura y fusionaba sus labios en un beso húmedo y apasionado. —No puedo... fingir que no... pasó— hablaba entre besos y suspiros —Empújame... pégame... aléjame... duda... porque no quiero detenerme.

—Shoto...— ella rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos profundizando el beso.

Se besaron durante unos minutos que parecieron fugaces, ninguno se retiraba del otro aunque la lluvia siguiese cayendo, se separaron un momento y sus ojos se encontraron, Todoroki sonrió porque sentía que de alguna manera no le era tan indiferente como él pensó; pero el momento se disipó cuando el teléfono de Momo empezó a sonar, lo tomo y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de «El». La chica dudo y sus ojos vacilaron traicionándola.

—Maldita sea— soltó el bicolor dando un puñetazo al árbol más cercano.

—Yo... — trató de hablar pero el muchacho hizo la seña de que guardase silencio.

—Sólo... déjame tranquilo— camino alejándose de ella y para cundo siete metros los separaban se giró a verla —Solo seamos compañeros ¿Bien?— le regalo una gran sonrisa.

En cuanto se giró y siguió con su camino, la sonrisa se deformó en una mueca de dolor y sus lágrimas se fundieron una a una en la lluvia.


	3. Mala Desicion

Cuando la espalda de Todoroki se borró de su vista, se dejó caer de rodillas en un charco de agua. Se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a sollozar, no entendía que había pasado, había engañado a Awase y había perdido a su amigo.

—Soy tan tonta...

Empezó a dar golpes contra el suelo y a llorar ahogadamente, no sabía que pensar o que creer. Por segunda vez lo único que tenía en mente era ir detrás de Todoroki Shoto pero sus piernas estaban congeladas y no podía correr, su voz se apagó y no podía gritarle todas las cosas que ella deseaba porque tenía un «Te quiero» atorado en la garganta y se negaba a salir.

—¿Momo?

La voz de Jiro la trajo de regreso de las tinieblas y como si hubiese sido un interruptor le permitió llorar libremente.

— Momo ¿Qué te pasó? — Kyoka corrió junto a ella seguida de Kaminari quien colocó su chaqueta sobre la morena pues esta había empezado a temblar.

.

* * *

.

Cuando despertó estaba en su cama, no recordaba como había llegado allí, ni que había pasado luego de que Jiro y Kaminari la encontraran, había sido como si su cuerpo estuviese en automático y solo hubiera procedido a reacciones de instinto. Como si su corazón y su alma no hubiesen estado allí, como si se hubiesen ido detrás de Shoto.

—Me alegra que despertarás, ¿Qué te ocurrió?— le cuestionó su mejor amiga sentándose a su lado.

—Estaba con Todoroki-san... El se me declaró y nos besamos— hablo arrugando la sabana entre sus manos.

—Vaya— Kyoka arqueó las cejas a modo de sorpresa —Se tardó un poco— lanzó un suspiro pesado —Se que le gustas desde hace mucho tiempo— explicó.

—Yo siempre lo había visto como un amigo pero...

—Pero no es así— concluyó la de cabello corto.

—Pero Yosetsu-kun y yo somos pareja.

—Es tu elección, sin embargo me gustaría que tomes la decisión que te haga feliz y no la que te haga estar llorando en medio del camino.

.

* * *

.

Todoroki se encontraba en su habitación, estaba recostado viendo al techo, reviviendo el beso una y otra vez porque los labios de Momo eran suaves y ella no era tierna, era apasionada y su piel quemaba. Lo odiaba; ese sentimiento de haber conseguido algo y luego perderlo.

—Maldita sea— gruñía una y otra vez porque no podía perdonarse, estaba harto, debía acabar con eso ahora antes de lastimar más a Yaoyorozu y a si mismo.

Se levantó con brusquedad hacia su escritorio y tomó su teléfono, buscó entre sus contactos y cuando encontró lo que quería presiono el botón de llamada.

—¿Hola?

—Natsuki. Habla Todoroki, mi hermana me proporcionó tu numero telefónico.

—Todoroki-kun, me alegra recibir tu llamada.

—Escucha— suspiro —Me pediste una oportunidad para que considerara una relación.

—Así es, me encantaría que lo hicieras.

—Lo hago. Quiero decir está bien, hagámoslo.

—¡¿De verdad?!— sonó sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo.

—Si.

—Estupendo, iré a verte mañana para ultimar los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso.

—De acuerdo.

Colgó el teléfono sintiéndose un poco más libre, quizá aquello sería lo mejor, darse una oportunidad con alguien que pudiera corresponderle con plenitud. Salió de su habitación de camino al comedor, ya era algo tarde y la mayoría de sus compañeros seguramente estarían dormidos. Escuchó la puerta principal ser abierta y vio a Mineta entrando en compañía de Sero y Hagakure.

—Joder, eso sí que es grave— hablo Sero

—Lo sé, Lo sé— secundo la chica invisible abriendo un poco la cortina y asomándose afuera.

—Necesitamos pruebas— soltó Mineta mordiéndose las uñas —La única con credibilidad aquí eres tú Harakure-chan

Parecía que estaban hablando de algún secreto descubierto pero al bicolor no le importó y pasó de largo, no estaba de ánimos para inmiscuirse en las aventuras de sus compañeros.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para ir a clases, algunos ya se encontraban en el comedor desayunando pero el bicolor había bajado y luego de dar un «Buen día » se había marchado sin decir más.

—Midoriya-chan— habló Tsuyu —Todoroki-chan está actuando muy extraño últimamente

Jiro casi escupe el cereal ante la vista de sus compañeros.

—Si, últimamente no hemos conversado— admitió Deku, —Hablaré con él— concluyó levantándose del comedor y saliendo de prisa tratando de alcanzarle.

Midoriya corrió por el sendero esperando encontrarlo en el camino, para su suerte alcanzó a ver los cabellos tan peculiares de su amigo y le hizo saber que lo había interceptado a una buena distancia como para entablar una conversación.

—Todoroki— le llamó una vez cerca del muchacho.

—Midoriya— respondió girándose a ver como el chico parecía algo cansado. —¿Sucede algo?

—M-Me gustaría hablarte.

—Dime— habló continuando el camino junto al peli verde.

—Has actuado un poco extraño, ¿Esta todo bien? — preguntó un poco nervioso.

Él mitad mitad chasqueó la lengua indagando si era pertinente o no contarle a su mejor amigo.

—Imagino que lo sabes.

—¿Qué cosa?

—De quien estoy enamorado.

—Si... o eso creo— miro a su amigo y este giró su muñeca en el aire invitándole a continuar con su deducción —Yaoyorozu-san

—Así es.

—¿Pasó algo con ella?

Todoroki rodó los ojos, no quería contar nada pero decido decir lo más relevante —Le dije lo que siento, la bese— guardo unos segundos de silencio —Nos besamos— corrigió —Pero al final ella prefiero a... Awase.

—Vaya— el heredero del one for all sonrió nervioso y se rascó la nuca —¿Sabes? Yo estoy enamorado, y la chica en cuestión se ve a escondidas con alguien más.

Todoroki posó sus orbes sobre su amigo, él sabía que hablaba de Uraraka, pero no sabía que la castaña estaba en una relación.

—Ka-chan— habló un tanto decaído —Creo que Ka-chan siente algo por ella. Y creo que también ella por él, pero también por mi y eso me tiene un poco loco.

—Y... ¿Has hecho algo al respecto?— cuestionó él mitad mitad sin poder procesar la imagen de un triangulo amoroso entre aquellos chicos.

—No realmente, creo que me estoy limitando a que ella sea quien decida y por mi parte he dejado estar la situación para que fluya de alguna manera sin tener que hacer algo que la aleje de mi o la confunda; porque somos amigos.

«Somos amigos» esas palabras se le clavaron en el pecho, Yaoyorozu y él eran amigos y ahora no, ahora solo eran dos personas con recuerdos en común sin nada más que los relacionara que el salón de clases.

—Yo... yo no puedo actuar de esa manera— hablo sereno sin mostrar realmente lo que sentía —No puedo sentarme y esperar a que las cosas sucedan. Aunque todo se arruine.

Midoriya lo observo en silencio, quizá el también debía hacer algo, decir algo para que sus sentimientos llegasen a esa persona.


End file.
